


crush

by lammyisafandomnerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clizzy if you squint, Fluff, Gay, M/M, just my boys being oblivious, this isn't new at all lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammyisafandomnerd/pseuds/lammyisafandomnerd
Summary: "What do you mean I can't tell anyone? He likes you back you know. He's gonna find out that you like him!"Jace's eyes widened." I'm sorry WHAT?? He does not like me, and you're not telling him!""See you later jace!"





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like AGES ago and completely forgot to upload it to ao3 tbh, it might be on my wattpad tho?? idk lol

Jace had a huge crush on simon, and he meant massive crush. He was mean and snarky because he, for one, didn't know how to flirt with simon without making it obvious and two, didn't wanna get rejected by him again.

"Jace, jace! You wanted to tell me something?" Alec asked, but his voice softened when he saw jace's face. He had his, I really wanna tell you something super important that means a lot to me face.

"Yeah I um......I like this guy and I kinda wanna tell you who, but I kinda don't" He said nervously.

"Well, who is it? Of all people you know I'm not gonna judge you,"

"Its um... its simon," He said waiting for laughter

"Oh, you mean the vampire? I mean, I'm not surprised," Alec replied casually. Jace was confused, why didn't alec care?  
"What do you mean you're not surprised? I'm not that obvious..."

"Jace you're the most obvious person I know. I mean sure you staring at him whenever he's around coouuuld be hatred..."  
"Oh shut up!"  
"You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"What do you mean I can't tell anyone? He likes you back you know. He's gonna find out that you like him!"  
Jace's eyes widened." I'm sorry WHAT?? He does not like me, and you're not telling him!"  
"See you later jace!"

\----------

"Hey Alec! What's up?"

"Okay, so basically, Jace has a crush on simon and I need you to talk to simon about it because we all know he has a crush on jace, but jace doesn't believe me, so you should get him to ask jace out, got it?"

"Gotcha! I'll see you later Alec! Bye!"

\----------

"Oh hey Clary! What's up?" Simon asked, smiling.

"So.... do you like Jace?"

"I mean...... like he isn't super nice to m-"

"No, I mean do you like him?" Clary whined, impatiently tapping her feet.

Simon bowed his head."Oh, well, yeah. He's super attractive and he actually really cares about people, I guess." He was nervous about it still, even though everyone already knew.

Clary smiled.“Well…….a little birdy told me that the feeling might be mutual”

Simon gave a little side smile.”Really? What do i do?”He started doing a happy dance and started shaking.Jace liked him.Him. The nervous nerd who always thought jace hated him, how?

“You have to ask him out, silly!”

Simon sat back down.”B-but what if he doesn’t like me back? What if it’s a prank? What do I do then?”

“Then you move on! Anyway, I’m pretty sure it's not a prank. Alec wouldn’t do that even if he doesn’t like you too much, plus I'm pretty sure I've seen him staring at you, like, whenever you're around” Clary reassured Simon.

“Do you mean like now?”

“I guess, if you want to?”

“Okay! Time to get rejected!Yay!”

\----------

“Hey J-jace! Can I uh… Can I ask you something?” Simon was shaking, he felt like he was gonna pass out.

“Yeah, what's up? Why are you shaking? Are you okay?” Jace asked, putting his hand on Simon's shoulder.

Simon flinched.”Y-yeah I'm fine I just wanted to knowifyouwouldgoonadatewithme?”

Jace gave him a confused but smug look.”Could you repeat that?I didn't quite understand.”

Simon breathed in.” Would you like to go on a date with me?” If not then that's absolutely fine, i know youre probably strai-”

“Breathe Simon,” Jace said.”Of course. I would love to go on a date with you. Wait, did you just say you think Im probably straight? Not true. I'm bi, and did you really not know that I liked you?? How?"


End file.
